


refulgence

by horny_algae (algae_dad)



Series: Dom Chloe AU (let my boy be loved) [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Pegging, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, basically: lucifer doesnt know how to accept pleasure for just himself, can it really be a lucifer fic without that, my beautiful bisexual babes, references to past unhealthy relationships, the obligatory deckerstar pegging fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algae_dad/pseuds/horny_algae
Summary: refulgencenoun:  re·ful·gence  \ ri-ˈfu̇l-jən(t)s , -ˈfəl- \, a radiant or resplendent quality or state : brillianceFor Lucifer, sex is only about pleasure. Their pleasure; never his own. Chloe helps him unravel his complicated relationship with sex and picks up a few kinks along the way.





	refulgence

It started, as many things in their relationship did, with a joke. Before they were together, with a necklace and a bullet and a horrible sex joke about her penetrating him.

Then they got together, messy and fast after Lucifer had another breakdown and she demanded the truth again but, against all odds, this time she got the truth. Sex was a slow thing to come, which surprised Chloe immensely. It took a conversation with Lucifer (guided by Linda) to explain that he wasn't having sex with her because he wanted to have a relationship with her, and he doesn't know how to mix the two. So they take it slow, starting with heavy petting, Lucifer trying to get used to touch that  _ means _ something.

They do have sex, two full months down the line, and it's beautiful. Clumsy and full of awkward laughing, but also tender and warm and loving. She doesn't mention it at first, but she notices a pattern as they start to make sex a regular part of the routine: he never cums. Chloe does, often multiple times a night, but she's never seen Lucifer cum. He eats her out, he lets her ride him past her breaking point and pretty much will take her in any position she asks for, but he doesn't ask her to help him, to touch him and return the favor. She tries and he brushes it off, insisting that he likes making her feel good.

“But don't you think that I like to make you feel good too?” Lucifer's silence at her question was enough for her to get it: he doesn't think that. Every time he sleeps with someone it's all about  _ their _ pleasure, never his own. So Chloe Decker makes it her mission to find out everything that makes Lucifer's toes curl.

And now they're here, Chloe with a harness around her hips and Lucifer staring at her with eyes blown wide with lust. She strokes up and down her fake cock almost absent-mindedly, trying to portray a confident nonchalance as if she isn't about to peg her boyfriend, the literal devil. They'd been experimenting with things for a while, and when she had off-handedly mentioned pegging she'd been surprised at his intrigue. Apparently in one of the more rare times he'd had sex and had cum, he was with an adventurous and very dominant preschool teacher who had insisted she topped.

Maze was more than happy to help Chloe pick out the gear, though the demon kept insisting she get bigger and stranger-looking dildos.

“Alright Detective: have your way with me.” It seems she isn't the only one faking casual, because despite his cheeky statement Lucifer's voice is shaking, and his fingers are winding into the sheets beneath him. Chloe picks up the lube and walks over to the bed before kneeling onto it. Lucifer is on his back, propping himself up with his elbows. As soon as she climbs on the bed, he spreads his legs, and. Wow. She's seen him hard, of course, and has seen and felt his dick in various compromising positions but. With no prep, with no foreplay, he is so hard it looks like it  _ hurts _ , dripping precum from the tip, dick throbbing to his pulse.

She lubes her fingers and slides one slowly into him, feeling the rings of muscles give way. She hears him huff in impatience; he told her before they started that he didn't require any preparation before sex, but after the embarrassingly large amount of research Chloe did she was surprised that Lucifer didn't recognize the merits of going slow, the pleasures of a few teasing fingers.

A second finger, a bend at the knuckles and oh does Lucifer get it. He moans low in his throat, bucking his hips slightly. Chloe builds a slow pace: thrust in, curl the fingers, drag them slowly out. He's trying to remain composed and Chloe is determined to change that. As soon as he adjusts to the slow, teasing pace, she adds a third finger and thrusts quickly, making sure to keep her fingers curved enough to rub across his prostate with each thrust.

Lucifer has received anal of all kinds: orally, with cocks, with toys, and one adventurous night with a banana but this, with Chloe kneeling over him, running her other hand up and down his stomach, occasionally trailing her hands through the curly hairs there. With his Chloe  _ inside _ him, touching the spot he remembered Dad begrudgingly placing in humans; it's all-powerful. It's what all human scripture says heaven should be.

Before he knows it, he's reaching his edge. Chloe is surprised when he utters a breathless, “I'm going to come,” but keeps going, not changing her pace, just looking at him lovingly, like all she wants in that moment is for him to come on her hand. And he does, clenching around her as spurts of white shoot from his dick. Every muscle in his lower half is milking his pleasure from him, his bent legs trembling with each spasm. He's had amazing orgasms before and this isn't necessarily better, but to cum untouched…. He thought it was something he could only accomplish with hours of edgeplay, and yet Chloe has worked him through it in minutes.

“Chloe: you never cease to amaze me,” He purrs once he catches his breath, and he's happy to see he's not the only one that's flushed. Of course, to the unobservant eye Chloe has remained the picture of collected, her hair neat and sparse clothes unrumpled, but from the fire in her eyes Lucifer knows she's let loose.

Normally she's talkative in bed, always asking what needs to be changed or complementing him, but tonight Chloe is silent. Part of her wants to argue that it's because of her more dominant role, but she knows it's because Lucifer has stunned her to silence. They've had sex, and Lucifer has been vulnerable, but the two have always remained separate. Sex is Lucifer's safe space, she's learned; free from difficult emotions and celestial conflicts, he just gets to feel and give pleasure. But now she can see some of that vulnerability creeping in, the slight uncertainty in his eyes or the tear at their corner. He's in unfamiliar territory, and he's letting her take the reigns.

“On your knees,” she orders finally, lubing up her cock. As much as she'd like to keep looking at his face as she works him apart, they had discussed positions before, and Lucifer said the most comfortable and pleasurable position he had found for himself was doggystyle. She'd never liked the position much on the receiving end herself, but as Lucifer flips and his round, tight ass is in full view, she can definitely see the merits for the giver. Lucifer had replied to the order readily, and Chloe gives him a pat on the ass in acknowledgement. He had assured her he was quite fond of being spanked, especially roughly, but Chloe wasn't one hundred percent convinced that he wasn't just playing into her slight dominant streak. Besides, she wants to keep tonight pain free; she wants to take him apart with pleasure only.

She runs a finger along his stretched hole and he shivers in response. “Detective,  _ please. _ ” he asks, but she continues running her finger across his rim.

“Please what?” she responds cheekily, enjoying this more desperate side of him.

He groans; she and Linda have both been trying to get him to express his desires more in situations where it doesn't hurt or help others. “Please fuck me, Chloe.”

She doesn't respond, simply lining up her cock with his hole. The purple head presses slowly in and Lucifer shivers, both from the pleasure and from the cool toy. Chloe finds herself in the throes of pleasure too, surprised at how hot it looks and feels to press into him. She can definitely admit he didn't need as much prep as she gave him; she slides in without much resistance. Even if she couldn't see it, Chloe would know she had bottomed out by the loud moan Lucifer lets out when the balls of the toy make contact with his skin. Putting her hands on his hips, she slowly begins to pull out, relishing in the shivers that run through her over-sensitized lover at the movement. She keeps her movements at this crawling speed, rolling her hips forward and back and watching him take her.

Lucifer is getting impatient, and can't resist grinding back on her. He's surprised when she tightens her grip on his hips, halting his movements.

“ _ I'm  _ the one getting you off tonight, Lucifer. Let me do it and stay. Still.” She practically growls out her order, and Lucifer gives a full-body shiver in response. He's been dominated as many times as he's dominated others, but with Chloe letting her take over is always special, probably because she's the only one he's ever trusted to do so outside of the bedroom. So he does his best to stay still, surprised when she stills as well.

“I'm sorry, was that too much? Err, color?” She sounds sheepish now, still aroused but all dominance gone.

He can't keep himself from chuckling, despite being nearly lost in desire, “Green: I'm more than alright with you getting bossy, darling.” And he's also more than alright with her getting back to the business at hand. Thankfully, that's all the clarification she needs before she starts fucking him in earnest.

The bed rocks as Chloe snaps her hips forward to meet his, skin slapping against skin. As she thrusts into him, she lifts her arms from his body and grabs her top, pulling it up and off and throwing it to the side. Now free of everything except the harness, she puts her hands back at his waist and thrusts in deep. Lucifer moans hard at each movement, his cock hardening again at the feeling (his angelic refractory period is one of the few things he's comfortable calling a ‘blessing’). Chloe isn't getting much stimulation, but his moans and the sight of him are more than enough for her to be satisfied. She watches her cock dive in and out of him, watches the way he has to brace his arms against the bed as she pounds into him. He can feel himself nearing completion again, and reaches a hand beneath him to rub himself off, but Chloe bats it away.

“What did I say about keeping still! If you cum again, it's because I make you.” Lucifer doesn't know whether to groan in disappointment or moan in arousal at her command. He wants to feel a warm hand on himself, working him to his limit, but at the same time the thought of coming untouched again sends a wave of heat running through him. There is something more powerful, more intimate about orgasming without his cock being touched once, and he lets himself get lost in the feeling of Chloe fucking him in the hopes he'll find it again.

Chloe may have little experience in pegging (aside from one college girlfriend, never) but her need to pleasure him is giving her energy to pound harder, longer than she thought she could. She wishes she could feel the way his muscles clench around her cock, but she settles for watching the way his hole moves as she thrusts, pulsing in the same way his cock does when he's close.

“Come on, Lucifer, cum for me,” She whispers, leaning over him, and Lucifer hears it like a prayer, the order rushing through him. He can't help grinding back against her thrusts but now she doesn't mind, matching her pace to his frantic movements and watching as she slams once, twice,

And he's gone, coming again, his whole body shaking and his vision blinded in pleasure. She keeps rocking in and out of him, not as slow as she had in the beginning but nowhere near her punishing pace, working him through his second orgasm of the night.

Once his shaking subsides she pulls out, mindful of her speed as he hisses at the movement. It doesn't hurt, but he's so sensitive now that it edges on painful all the same. She clumsily unstraps the harness and helps him roll back over on his back, laying her head on his inner thigh.

“That was absolutely lovely, Chloe, thank you.” And his thanks is so genuine, the love in his voice so clear, yet she can't help but laugh.

She trails a finger up and down his softened cock, “Don't think you're done yet: I haven't even gotten to your dick.”

He seems embarrassed, trying to wake himself up out of the strange fogginess he's under. “Of course, you haven't cum yet. I'm afraid my cock won't be much use in it’s current state, but if you need-”

“-No, Lucifer, that's not what I meant. I'm more than alright with not coming tonight. In fact, I don't really want to. What I do want is for  _ you _ to cum. Again.”

Lucifer's face is already red from exertion but Chloe could swear he's blushing, “I really don't know if I'll be able to. I've never cum more than once in one session.”

“And yet I've already doubled that,” she says cockily, working her hand up and down his shaft, “so let me worry about it. If you don't, you don't, but I think you can. Color?” She adds, twisting at the tip of his cock.

“ _ Green, _ ” he groans into the movement, laying himself fully back now that his arms have suddenly turned to jelly. His body surprises him by already being semi-hard, and with a few artful flicks of her wrist Chloe makes that fully hard in barely a minute. Lucifer’s head is spinning; after being neglected all night, his cock is as eager as if he hadn't cum at all, and yet at the same time his body is unthinkably sensitive after coming twice. Chloe's hand is slick with the cum he'd spilled over himself, not that he can see her. His eyes are closed, or maybe open but he can't tell, swimming in a space consisting only of his bed, his aching hole and the hand on his cock.

He cums, and it feels like absolution, like relief and damnation and the birth of all creation. When he finally comes back to himself, his skin is buzzing and there is a cool sensation on his stomach. He opens his eyes and there is Chloe, running a wet cloth over his skin. He reaches a hand out to brush her hair back and she turns, and. Her eyes are blown wide, reverent, almost like he'd shown her his wings all over again except without the crazed edge.

“You did so well, Lucifer,” she says shakily, wiping a tear he didn't know he'd shed from his face with her free hand. He grabs the hand, his grip more lax than he expects.

He has to clear his throat before he remembers how to speak, “There's… There's more than that.”

She tosses the cloth away and cups his face in her hands, staring deep into his soul in the way only she ever has.

“There is,” she says. “You glowed.”

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: theres a ""sequel"" now thats literally just aftercare and check the notes on that if you want to see more from this AU
> 
>  
> 
> so basically i have a weird headcanon that lucifer rarely gets off? he just finds so much pleasure in pleasing others that he doesn't really care about it all that much (also he hates himself and doesnt think his pleasure matters but y'know). anyways yes i made him glow let me l i v e he's the lightbringer i'm allowed. chloe decker is bisexual and lucifer is an abuse survivor pry these from my cold gay hands.  
> as always, comments cure my depression


End file.
